


【云肖飞车】番外·小羊and羊毛线

by ayggggggg



Category: All - Fandom, all战, sp - Fandom, 云肖飞车 - Fandom, 阿云嘎×肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayggggggg/pseuds/ayggggggg
Kudos: 3





	【云肖飞车】番外·小羊and羊毛线

难得的春节假期肖战跟着阿云嘎从内蒙回到了北京的家，因为最近病毒爆发所以大部分的通告和工作都延迟了，所以两人基本上过上了宅在家里腻歪的小日子。

阿云嘎家里有很多羊，肖战还混在羊堆里爬了好几天，家里的亲戚有一个羊毛工厂几乎每年都会送几件羊毛衣给阿云嘎刚好在冬天可以穿，阿云嘎这两天突发奇想忽然想学着自己织个毛衣来打发无聊的时间，于是就问了阿姐要了一大包羊毛线。

肖战趴在沙发上啃着削好皮的苹果两眼无神的盯着电视机看，一个电影翻来覆去看好几遍，肖战觉得自己都能把电影里的台词一字不落的背下来。看了看做在一边低着头专心致志的研究该怎么织毛衣的阿云嘎，肖战忽然起了不好的念头。

“嘎子~”

肖战学着阿云嘎平时说话的语调尾音上扬奶里奶气的喊了一声，拿着半个苹果慢慢悠悠爬到了阿云嘎旁边把苹果递到了阿云嘎面前。

“吃。”

阿云嘎正在全神贯注的与各种毛线结坐着斗争忽然半个苹果伸出来把他吓了一跳，好不容易打好的一段又散了。

“战战，别闹。”

朝着趴在一边眨着无辜的大眼睛的肖战投去了一个无奈又宠溺的目光阿云嘎推开肖战的手继续埋头苦干。肖战撇了撇嘴使劲啃了一口苹果，水嫩的苹果在牙齿的碰撞下发出了清脆的咔吧声紧接着甜腻的汁水就顺着肖战的嘴角流了下来，肖战是故意的自然就不会用手去擦，抬了抬身子把嘴凑到阿云嘎脸旁。

“咩~”

阿云嘎抬头一看就见到了香艳的一幕，松松垮垮的睡衣因为姿势的缘故完全遮不住胸前的白嫩，蛋清色的苹果汁顺着红嫩的嘴唇流了下来马上就要流到脖子上，带着汁水的眼眸像是苹果一样鲜美动人，阿云嘎手一抖，一上午的努力全毁了，完美。

肖战看阿云嘎愣在那里一点儿反应都没有又咩咩叫了两声，凑近用占满苹果汁的轻点在阿云嘎微张的嘴上。阿云嘎下意识抿了抿被偷亲的地方，苹果味，还挺甜。

等阿云嘎反应过来的时候看着几乎已经快要跪坐在自己身上的肖战和缠成一团的毛线心里一阵翻腾，又是心疼自己的劳动又是觉得面前这个人儿真是个妖精，不过不管怎么想的，都是应该教训一下的。

阿云嘎放下手中的针线一个侧身把肖战扑倒在了沙发上，毛线在两人的身上缠的更加凌乱。

肖战被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，看着身上人眼中的光，带着情欲带着挑逗又带着一丝笑意，是坏笑。肖战心里有些小激动，这正是他的目的。

“小羊怎么不叫了？”

“咩~”

软软糯糯的声音把初生羊羔的稚嫩和可爱学的惟妙惟肖，阿云嘎觉得自己就像是一头狼，而肖战就是到嘴边上的小羔羊，肥美又诱人。不过现在并不是品尝的时候，教训或者是情趣，无论是什么总是要先把这只调皮的小羊收拾的服服帖帖的才更让人有享用的乐趣。

肖战忽然觉得事情有点儿不对劲，按照自己脑子里的剧本发展接下来就应该是饿狼扑上来含住小羊微张的嘴唇，尖利的爪子撕开小羊柔软的羊毛......就在肖战还在脑子里想着哪里不对的时候忽然感觉自己整个人被提了起来然后就是以跪趴在沙发背上的姿势呆呆地看着地板。

“小羊不乖可是要挨打的。”

阿云嘎的声音让肖战整个人都是一个机灵，立马想要起身却在下一秒又被按了回去。

？？？？

肖战是有点儿欲哭无泪的意思，本来计划好的一场冬日的屋内一场暖洋洋的性事结果变成了现在这个样子。

“小羊把我的羊毛线都弄乱了你说该怎么惩罚哪？”

阿云嘎的话让肖战脸上一红，对于阿云嘎说的惩罚肖战在清楚不过，但就是因为清楚所以就更加害羞，自然也不会乖乖回答。

“亲亲就好。”

毫无征兆的一巴掌打在了肖战微微翘起来的屁股上，隔着睡裤声音很闷但却格外的响，肖战没反应过来跟着力的方向向前蹿了一下。疼其实是一点儿也不疼，甚至还有点儿麻麻的，但是却是羞人，肖战的眼睛直接就红了起来从小羊变成了小兔子。

“就该打屁股。”

肖战现在是无比的后悔自己的所作所为并且在心里暗暗问候着阿云嘎，扭头可怜兮兮的看着一脸微笑的人抖了抖肩膀抽了抽鼻子装作即将落泪的样子说：“知道错了，不打。”

当然，求饶是没有用的，阿云嘎把散落一团的毛线递给了肖战。

“乖，把毛线缠回去，什么时候缠完我什么事候停。”

肖战都被阿云嘎的话说懵了，看着这被自己弄得满地的毛线里边甚至还有不少打结肖战觉得一定是老天在惩罚自己长的太帅。

“嘎子，不....”

还不等肖战再讨价还价阿云嘎就直接上手把睡裤连同内裤一起脱了下来，因为是跪在沙发上的姿势所以裤子就掉到膝盖的位置就停住了。肖战一惊手一抖原本还有不少的毛线球又滚到了地上全都散开了，紧接着身后就穿来一阵疼痛。

“啊。”

肖战攥着被阿云嘎贴心的捡回来的线头不知所措的看着阿云嘎，阿云嘎温柔的摸了摸肖战的脑袋说。

“没事，慢慢缠。”

手打在屁股上的声音响彻了整个客厅，一个春节被养的又圆润了不少的臀肉随着手的抽打来回晃动着，阿云嘎没用多大的力气，除了声音听着响以外其实并不是很疼，但是肖战就是想哭，抽抽搭搭的一边挨着巴掌一边还缠着手里的毛线，但眼泪就是掉不下来。

“啪啪啪！”

重重的三巴掌抽在了臀峰上疼度直接赶上了先前所有累加起来的，肖战疼得喊出了声身子下意识坐下来想要护住受伤的屁股。

“把结解开。”

阿云嘎看着肖战滑下去又把人提溜了起来重新按在了沙发背上，肖战的小心思早就被看穿了，碰到系在一起的结就当做没看见缠了进去，换来的就是狠抽。

“呜呜，我知道了，轻点儿。”

肖战嘴里呜呜的嘟囔着，用剪的干干净净的手指解着毛线上的结，身后的抽打还在继续让肖战一个结解了半天才解开，身后已经又挨了二三十下。巴掌虽然不重但胜在数量多，随着时间的推移原本粉红色的双丘逐渐被染成了红色，肖战也开始跟着呻吟了起来。

电视早就被阿云嘎关上了，整个屋子里就只剩下手掌抽在肉上的脆响和肖战时不时的呻吟，闲的很是色情。跪趴的姿势确实挺费力，更何况两只手还在小心翼翼的缠着毛线没法支撑，肖战双腿已经有些颤抖。

阿云嘎也是觉得很无聊，看着面前圆润红亮的小屁股开始有节奏的拍了起来，心里想着一个调子快快慢慢的抽打，俨然是当成了在打鼓。可是却惨了鼓，时快时慢的巴掌让肖战根本找不到规律，每一下都让肖战忍不住向前扑结果就是缠毛线的速度越来越慢。

“唔，嘎子，疼....唔....”

等到了两个圆滚滚的肉团成了深红色肖战终于是忍不住开始求饶了，肖战根本抽不出心思来去数到底被打了多少下但可以肯定的是三位数绝对是有。

“呜呜呜，我知道错了，啊，别打了。”

阿云嘎听到了肖战的哭声停下了手，看了看地上的毛线才少了一半，如果真的是打到把所有的线都缠玩绝对是三天下不了床。心疼是肯定的，舍不得把自己的小羊仔打坏了，阿云嘎伸出手拿走了肖战手里扭曲的毛线团放在了一边，把人抱起来换了个姿势趴在自己腿上。

“知道错了吗？”

阿云嘎一边说着用打的发热的手揉着肖战的小屁股，红的像是苹果一样让人忍不住想咬上一口。

“呜呜呜，知道了，知道错了，不打了。”

阿云嘎忍不住低下头亲在肖战的眼角上把咸咸的眼泪舔掉在肖战红红的耳朵旁轻声说：“十下，不用你数，打一下你叫一下。”

“不要，啊。”

身在狼穴里的小羊是没有拒绝的权利的，肖战被揉的软麻的屁股上狠狠挨了一下，这是警告。

“我叫，别打。”

叫是必须的但不打是不可能的，阿云嘎还好心的在动手之前提示了一句开始了。

“啪。”

“啊！”

肖战叫的特别卖力像是杀猪一样。

“啪啪啪！”

“我是让你这样叫吗？”阿云嘎被气笑了，几巴掌用力抽在肖战臀腿交界的地方。

“啊，呜呜呜，我都叫了，不是你让我叫的吗。”

“小羊应该怎么叫？”

肖战低着头不情愿的叫了一声，脸红的像是身后挨揍的地方一样。

“啪。”

“咩！”

像极了被抽了的羊的叫声，凄惨的带着哭腔。

阿云嘎诚心是要戏弄肖战的，巴掌抽的很是刁钻，每一巴掌都朝外发力抽在臀缝之间让两半屁股分开，冷风直直的朝着里边灌刺激的肖战忍不住的发抖，就连身前也有了反应。

“咩，嘎子，别这样打。”

肖战实在是臊的不行，但求饶的时候也没忘记阿云嘎一巴掌叫一下的命令。阿云嘎却没有要听取意见的意思依旧是左一下右一下，每一下扇下去都能隐隐看见幽谷中的小洞在一缩一缩的。

“咩。呜呜呜，十下了，不打了。”

十下已结束肖战就爬起来直接扑进阿云嘎的怀里把头埋了进去，肩膀一抖一抖的抽泣可怜的不得了。阿云嘎即是心疼又是觉得可爱，一边拍着肩膀安慰一边轻轻的揉着。其实打的并没有很严重，只是有些肿但是肖战就是哭个不停让阿云嘎也有些无奈又不知道该怎么办。

“乖，战战不哭了，我错了，我错了还不行吗。”

“唔，就因为毛线掉了，呜呜，你就打我。”肖战眨着红红的眼睛还带着泪花瞪着阿云嘎。

“战战不喜欢吗？都有反应了，小羊被打屁股还能有反应啊~”

虽然被阿云嘎点破了小心思肖战羞得不行但是秉承着已经被打了再去做就太亏了肖战直接扑上去含住了阿云嘎的嘴还在阿云嘎的嘴唇上轻咬了一下以示报复，阿云嘎紧搂着肖战笑得鱼尾纹又加深了不少，伸出舌头回应着肖战的吻，胳膊一使劲把人抱起来带回了房间。

事后。

肖战软绵绵的趴在床上身上被阿云嘎清理的干净又清爽，阿云嘎侧了个身把肖战搂紧怀里在人嘴上亲了又亲。

“你是属狗的吗？”

肖战懒洋洋的说着既不回应也不拒绝，他现在累的不想动弹。

“那也是牧羊犬，一辈子护着我的小羊羔。”

肖战对于阿云嘎的情话从来都是零免疫力，抖了抖长长眼睫毛把耳朵贴在了阿云嘎的胸口听着激烈而又有力的心跳，又朝着阿云嘎的方向蹭了蹭。阿云嘎把手放在肖战后背，顺着脊柱慢慢滑了下去划过腰间最终停在了最高的位置。挨了打之后又经历了一场甜美又激烈的运动肖战的屁股又肿了一圈，没了做爱时的快意之后轻微的触碰也让肖战吸了一口气。

“疼。”

“还有一半毛线没缠呢~”

“......阿云嘎你不是人！”


End file.
